I knew you were trouble
by R5fan16
Summary: A song-fic based on Taylor Swift's song "I knew you were trouble". I hope you enjoy it! please R


**A/N I decided to do a song-fic to I knew you were trouble by Taylor Swift. I know they dont end up together in this fic but I really wanted to do this song,I love it! This is all in Ally's Pov and It is about Austin,even if it doesnt say either of their names in the story.**

Once upon a time,a few mistakes ago

I was in your sights,you got me alone

You found me,you found me,you found me-e-e-e

I guess you didnt care,and I guess I liked that

And when I fell hard,you took a step back

Without me,without me,without me-e-e-e

Right when he walked throught the front doors of the cafe,I knew I shouldnt trust him,he had a girl that looked like a barbie latched onto his arm,with pearly white teeth,and he was still winking and smirking and flipping his bleach-blonde hair at other girls in the cafe making them swoon. When he caught sight of me,I looked down.I looked up seconds later to see he was still staring at me,he flashed me a wink and I couldnt help but blush,then he walked away like he didnt care,I found that kind of attractive,The entire time he was eating he didnt flash a single glance in my direction,he just watched the fake blonde tap away on her Iphone with her perfect manicured nails,when they finished eating,he looked at me to see that I was already looking and he motioned towards the other side of the cafe.I nodded and he probably made up some sort of excuse that she was to dumb to know was just an excuse and started walking over toward where he pointed,I followed him and then told me that he could never be with me,so he flirted and then he took a step back,right when I kind of fell for him.

And hes long gone,when hes next to me

And I realize,the blame is on me

When I went back to the cafe a few days later,there he was,sitting with a **Different **girl,this one had black curly hair and red lipstick,I saw red lipstick on his neck,so Im guessing they were having some sort of makeout session before this,he saw me and gestured to the same part of the cafe we were at just a few days before,I shook my head and looked down at my menu,when I looked back up at him,he nodded his head.I rolled my eyes and nodded,he smiled and left the girl in the middle of her sentence.I met him at the same spot and he tried his attempt to woo me,I fell for it, I tried to fight it and fight him,he doesnt listen,And thats when I realize that the blame is on me,for not trying hard enough,because I ended up giving in,which lead to my heart being broken.

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now,flew me to places I've never been

Til you put me down oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now,flew me to places I've never been

Now Im lying on the cold hard ground oh,ohhhhh

Trouble,trouble,Trouble oh,ohh Trouble,trouble,trouble

I knew he was trouble when he first walked into that cafe,but I still fell for him,he took me to places that I've never been,He made me feel things Ive never felt and now Im alone and I feel stupid for ever falling for his games.

No apologies,he'll never see you cry

Pretends he doesnt know,that hes the reason why

you're drowning,you're drowning,you're drowning-i-i-ing

And I heard you moved on,from whispers on the street

A new notch in your belt,is all i'll ever be

And now I see,now I see,Now I see-e-e-e

He just kind of stopped keeping in contact with me,he didnt apologize... acts like he doesnt know why my life is miserable right now,he pretends like he's not the reason why I cry.I should've known that he would never care for me...that he would just see me as another girl on his list,and that I would not be the last girl on his list.I cant believe it took me until now to see that.

He was long gone,when he met me

And I realize,the joke is on me yeah!

He never even paid any attention to me after he got what he wanted,Heck he barely paid any attention to me before he got what he wanted,I would always think I was going to leave him,then he would turn on that stupid charm and I would stay.I knew he cheated on me all the time,I guess I just fought it,but then I saw him cheat, and I realize,that the little game,the little joke,it was always on me.

Cause i knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now,flew me to places I've never been

Til you put me down oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now,flew me to places I've never been

Now Im lying on the cold hard ground Oh

Ohhhhhh,trouble,trouble,trouble,ohhhh,ohh,trouble,trouble,trouble

I knew he was trouble when he first walked into that cafe,but I still fell for him,he took me to places that I've never been,He made me feel things Ive never felt and now Im alone and I feel stupid for ever falling for his games.

And the saddest fear,comes creeping in

That you never loved me,or her,or anyone,or anything yeahhh

The thing that I've always known,but didnt want to believe or to admit,is that he never loved and he hasnt loved any of the other girls hes been with,so why would he love me? I bet you he doesnt even know what love is,he probably doesnt love anyone or anything.

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now,flew me to places I've never been

Til you put me down oh

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now,flew me to places I've never been

Now Im lying on the cold hard ground oh

Trouble,trouble,Trouble oh,ohh Trouble,Trouble,Trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble,Trouble,Trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

Trouble,Trouble,Trouble.

I knew he was trouble when he first walked into that cafe,but I still fell for him,he took me to places that I've never been,He made me feel things Ive never felt and now Im alone and I feel stupid for ever falling for his games.

**Finished! So what did ya'll think of this song**-**fic? I liked it,some of the things might not be the same as the song,but I tried my hardest to make it sound right.**

**Mel :)**


End file.
